


Yes Captain!

by silentflight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Humanstuck, M/M, PWP, Piratestuck, implied indentured servitude?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflight/pseuds/silentflight
Summary: Can I write stuff that is in character?No, probably not. Who is Dirk Strider. I don't know. Don't ask me.Anyway here's a short ficlet Karkat giving a blowjob upon the seven seas. Arrrr....





	Yes Captain!

Karkat Vantas watched the sun set over the water as he finished polishing the deck, sitting up and cracking his back. He busied himself with sweeping up, waiting patiently until the rest of the crew had gone to bed. He remembered his Captain's orders and tried not to get too excited.  
He knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Karkat knocked gently at the door to the Captain's quarters, and looked up when he opened it.  
Dirk stood above him, looking down. He motioned for Karkat to come in before shutting and locking the door behind him.  
Dirk took a seat on his bed.  
"Get over here, kid. Sit."   
Karkat scampered over, sitting between his legs and reaching up to run his hand over his Captain's thigh. The Captain gently swatted it away, and Karkat tilted his head.  
Sensing the question, Dirk answered.  
"I'm going to be in control here. You're going to sit still and do as you're told, okay? Yes?" Karkat nodded. "Good boy." Dirk murmured, as he slowly undid the laces that held his pants up. There was quite the pronounced bulge between his legs; it had been waiting ever since the fist time Karkat said, "I'll do anything."   
He pulled his hard cock out and then rested it against Karkat's lips, telling him to wait for a few moments. Karkat did just that, despite how deep the temptation was to suddenly gain the upper hand.  
He knew he needed to be obedient. He knew that he needed to impress the Captain, to show that the "small" bounty on his head was worth ignoring in favor of the services he could provide. This "small" bounty happened to guarantee a quarter of the king's wealth to the one who handed over the princess alive.

Dirk patted Karkat's cheek with his dick impatiently, and Karkat was shook back to reality. Right, he had been told to open up.  
The fledgeling pirate's lips parted, and he took his new mentor's hard cock into his mouth. At first, he just ran long licks over the length of his shaft, but that was clearly not enough. This theory was confirmed by the captain tugging on the boy's hair, causing Karkat to briefly gag. His eyes watered, and Dirk wished there was some way to capture his pretty little face right now that wouldn't be incredibly uncomfortable to describe to a painter.

When he finally eased up, Karkat gasped for air and started slowly bobbing his head in time with Dirk's slow, almost gentle thrusts. The Captain knew that he wasn't really used to such endeavors, and was thus being patient. Even then, Karkat seemed to be quite the natural at servicing a tired pirate's dick after a four month long dry spell. He hadn't even jerked off for two months. There was a lot of built up tension from all that goddamned time, and it was really showing in the way he gripped the poor boy's hair and tugged him closer. Karkat moaned around him for dramatic effect, and that went right to Dirk's dick, as planned. 

Karkat was wet as hell, and there was something paradoxical about not being able to touch himself turning him on. He shifted and squirmed on the ground, finally managing to get in a good position in order to at least try and grind against the floor like a desperate animal. God, he'd be embarrassed about that if he wasn't so focused on doing a good job.

Dirk's calm and mighty facade was cracking with each slide of Karkat's tongue over the slit on the head of his cock. His breath had quickened and he had leaned back on an elbow, one leg over Karkat's shoulder, the other tapping against the floor. Karkat smirked slightly when Dirk cussed out his name.

The tipping point came much faster than usual when Karkat took as much as he could in his mouth, the tight heat surrounding his dick while Karkat gagged and looked up at him with wide eyes. He realized that he had pulled Karkat all the way down, the boy's nose buried right up amidst his pubic hair. Karkat choked and gagged, but didn't complain at all over the roughness. He shook for a few seconds as Dirk's grip on the sheets tightened.  
He shifted and squirmed, groaning and bucking wildly into his mouth while Karkat did his best to keep his mouth open. Those two months worth of stocked up sexual frustration came spilling out, filling the boy's mouth and some of it sliding out his nose. The Captain held his new recruit there, moaning before he finally let go and pulled back. Somehow, he was still dripping, and there was cum trailing from his tongue and streaking across his face. He was panting, and Dirk gently held Karkat's face in his hand.

"Good boy. I'm keeping you, I'll see you back here within a fortnight." He ruffled the boy's hair, then picked up a towel and gave it to him.  
"Clean up, and then go to bed. I'll tell the crew not to wake you before eight. Go on now, more time you waste, the less sleep you get." Dirk smiled fondly at him, and Karkat grinned.

"Yes Captain!"


End file.
